Emmett's Peep Show
by JustineNicole6
Summary: *ENTRY FOR SPANKING THE MONKEY CONTEST* Question: What do you get when Emmett has a porno and a webcam? Answer: A spanking good time.
1. Chapter 1

Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~spankthemonkey4u

Title: Emmett's Peep Show

Name: JustineNicole6

Pairing: Emmett and a porno

Rating: M – This shit is pretty raunchy.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I just enjoy making the characters do dirty things.

_I've got big balls. She's got big balls._

"Hello?" Emmett answers with a smile, still completely pleased with his ringtone.

"Hey, man, you still game for tonight?"

"Fuck yeah! I'm no pussy."

"We'll see, asshole."

"Shut the hell up, Jake. I've got bigger balls than you've ever seen."

"Sure, sure. I'll take Tri Delta's word for it. I still can't believe you're going along with this. You were drunk when Edward bet you couldn't get off in front of a crowd. No one would blame you for backing out."

"I'm not scared. Shit, I betcha ten bucks I snag a date outta this."

"You're on."

The phone clicks, cutting off Jake's laugh, and the line goes dead.

Emmett hops into the shower, taking extra care around his masculine parts. When he's sure he's squeaky clean, he steps from behind the shower curtain to spray his rippling muscles lightly with baby oil. Patting himself dry, he notices the unruly mass of black pubes trying to hide his, as he likes to think of them, jumbo-sized nuts. Carefully he trims the hair, leaving his twig and berries looking full and ripe, ready for plucking. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he heads into his room.

_If only this was for that smokin' hot blonde from econ,_ he thinks longingly, part of him wishing he hadn't agreed to this. Maybe she wouldn't find this dare as humorous as he did.

He shakes his head with a laugh. _She's not gonna see this anyway. She's not in Tri Delta. I'm over-thinking a simple jerk-off session,_ he scoffs.

_ Shit, she'd probably be knocking on my door if she _did_ see. _

He continues to psych himself up with some pep talking as he turns on his TV and jabs the play button on the DVD player, dropping his towel to the floor. Two big busted females rubbing each other's clits and sucking each other's tongues pop on screen, moaning loudly. All thoughts and worries float out of Emmett's head as he plops his naked ass on the bed, watching the screen intently. Within seconds his hand finds his lap and he brushes his fingertips across his quickly lengthening tumescence. The girls begin moaning lustily, and just as he prepares to wrap a fist around his length, a voice laughs outside the door.

"Don't forget to minimize the chat window, unless you _want_ to watch the girls watching you."

"Thanks, Jizz," he calls out and hops up to check the lock on his door.

Reassured that no one will be able to break in on him, Emmett struts across his room, his hard-on bobbing gently with each step, ready to get the party started. He follows Jasper's directions left on a sticky note, taking care to follow everything down to his last instruction.

He's not sure he could whack off seeing the girls, most likely giggling, because that's what girls do when they're together, especially when sex is involved.

_Speaking of girls…_ His eyes stray back to the TV, noticing the pair – one blonde, one brunette – going down on each other.

He moans lightly, he hits the volume button on the remote so their groans of pleasure fill the room and looks back to the computer for the go-ahead.

An instant message window pops up. **All we can see is your dick, big boy. Back up and let's get on with the show! ;) **

He moves back to wave at the webcam and flex his muscles slightly. "Enjoy the show, you voyeuristic animals," Emmett jokes, excited in spite of himself.

Stepping backward, he gyrates his hips slowly, seductively, until the backs of his knees hit his bed. He sits down and leans back, taking in the girls on screen, now in full action. A third girl joins the scene somewhat timidly, her eyes wide, watching the brunette with her face buried between the blonde's breasts.

Slowly, Emmett rubs his palm over the silken head of his now fully erect cock, letting his hand slide down the full nine inches of his length. (Oh yeah, he measured it.) He lets his hand slip up and down while keeping his eyes concentrated on the screen.

The girls are pulling the newbie, a redhead, into their fun, running their hands over her body, gently coaxing her to the pillow covered floor. Emmett picks up his speed slightly when the original pair sucks the new girl's nipples into their mouths.

"Shit…" he groans, his hands sliding in a corkscrew motion, bringing his palm over the wetness seeping from his slit. The slick moisture oozes down and around his hardness, helping his hand to move quicker.

He's so turned on by the images onscreen, he's no longer aware of anything around him other than the building pressure in his groin.

The new girl is lying on the floor with the brunette straddling her face and the blonde slipping fingers in and out of her. Emmett's unoccupied hand slides down his oiled body to fondle his boys. He can't keep his eyes off the TV. His hand is flying up and down with blinding speed, feeling the tightening in his abdomen. Suddenly the blonde slips a slim purple dildo into the redhead's ass and he loses it.

He blows his load into his hand and all over his gleaming chest with a resounding, "Fuck me!" and falls onto the bed.

Emmett lies there for a few moments, floating in his post-orgasmic haze, when a ruckus downstairs pulls him from his reverie.

He hops off the bed, bows dramatically to the webcam, and shuts off his computer.

Grabbing the towel from the floor, he wipes of his chest before cleaning up in the bathroom. He picks up a pair of running shorts and slips them over his nudity.

When he makes his way to the common area, all of his frat brothers are cheering loudly, huddled around a computer.

"What the fuck?" he mumbles, feeling a little nervous.

Jake looks up and hollers, "Hey! It's the man of the hour!"

"I came through on my end of the deal, so pay up! C'mon, where's my hundred bucks? Do you need to call over to Tri Delta to make sure I finished the job?"

Jasper stumbles forward, doubled over with laughter and says, "Nope, we all witnessed it firsthand. You're already at 10,000 hits!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks, his voice going up an octave.

Edward, the guy who instigated the bet, comes forward, hardly able to keep his guffaws under control. "I'm not sure who did it, but someone posted the entire thing on YouTube seconds after you finished."

Jasper has calmed down enough to tell me they were just planning on streaming the video to the entire campus, but someone beat them to it.

Emmett decides to do the only thing he can do at this point and takes another bow. _There's nothing to be done about it now, and besides, 10,000 hits already? Nice_. "Pay the fuck up, bitches."

A few hours later, Emmett is in his room once more, this time studying, when a knock sounds lightly on his door. He gets up to open it, and admits his fuckhot dream girl into his room.

"H-hi," he stutters, caught totally off guard.

"Hello, Emmett," she replies while he regains his normal self-confidence. "I'm Rosalie; I'm in your economics class with Dr. Banner."

"Oh, sure. I thought you looked familiar. Is there something I can do for you, gorgeous?" He winks.

"Yeah, actually, there is. I was wondering if I could borrow your movie. You know, the one you watched earlier. My girlfriend and I are celebrating this weekend, and I want to surprise her."

Numb, Emmett walks to the DVD player and ejects the disc, slipping it into the case. As he hands her the movie he thinks, _I guess I owe Jake ten bucks._

O*O*O

Special thanks to my beta, Red. Without her, I'd suck ass. More thanks to my prereader, opal aline. She rocks my world, in more than one way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies!

I was just informed to add a second chapter reminding you all to vote! Please visit the Spanking the Monkey Contest page at: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~spankthemonkey4u

Check out all the other entries and vote! Even if it's not for mine. ;)

Thanks again for reading!

-Justine


End file.
